Light emitting devices can be used in a variety of applications. For example, light emitting devices can be used as a signal indicator (e.g., traffic lights, turn signals, etc.), to provide light to dark areas, to display text, to produce images, and the like. Certain light emitting devices can have limited lifespans, be inefficient in their use of electricity, or generate unwanted amounts of heat. In some cases, the heat generated by these light emitting device can cause components of the light emitting devices to degrade, which can decrease the useful life of such light emitting devices. Further improvements of light emitting devices are desired.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention. The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.